


Gravity

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [19]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Accurate science, Doofus Rick is adorable, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Microgravity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Television Watching, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, space science, talking nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: "Ohhhh... th-that was 90% gravity."





	Gravity

After you two had watched Apollo 13, you wondered who were truly the first people in space, and well something else. “Rick? Why do things float in space?”

With a raised brow, he studied you to see if you were being serious. “It um - it depends on the variables.”

“Let's say on the space station.”

You really wanted to know. Most of the time, you held back from asking certain questions because you didn't want to look stupid in front of Zeta-7, but he softened at your interest. “If we - if we're talking about the space station, then it's…ohhh….I'd say about 90% of Earth's gravity.”

“Okay, but 90% sounds like a lot. Like, the astronauts float, and so do m&ms. Why do they float if they are so heavy?”

Eyes brightened, he sat up straight, and you moved closer. “The answer - the answer to y-y-y-your question, is they are in free fall. In a vacuum, gravity causes all objects to fall at the same rate. The mass of the object does not matter. If a person - if a person drops a hammer and a feather, air will make the feather fall more slowly. But if there were no air, they would fall at the same acceleration.”

It was almost like listening to a different man when he was serious, but it was compelling.Lacing your fingers with his, you gave his hand a squeeze. “Are there any examples of this?” 

“Hmm, some amusement parks have free-fall rides, in which a cabin is dropped along a tall tower.”

Remembering the lovely time you two had at the fair, you beamed. “Oh man, I love those.”

“Hohoho, I-I-I-I know you do. If a- if a person let go of an object at the beginning of the fall, the person and the object would fall at the same acceleration. B-b-b-because of that, the object w-w-would appear to float in front of the person. That is - that is what happens in a spacecraft. The spacecraft, its crew and any objects aboard are all falling toward but around Earth. Since they are all falling together, the crew and objects appear to float when compared with the spacecraft.”

There was something about the way Rick lit up at the mention of science, let alone share it. Even though he had many passions, science seemed to be his biggest. Why, he was proud of his achievements, confident when it came to those matters, and he wore it well. “You know Rick?” you smiled. “I love it when you talk about science.”

“Gosh, y-y-y-you do?”

“Yeah, it makes you look cool.”

“You think so?”

“Of course,” you purred.”and I bet you could prove it mathematically.” 

The wheels of his mind were turning, and silently he was counting numbers, tracing shapes in the air, and stopped when he realized something. “Do - do you really think I'm cool? Or were you just trying to make me feel better?”

You inched closer. “Why don't you find out?”

Lips puckered, you waited, only to have him leave to retrieve the blackboard. Damn it, not again. Note to self, you were going to ask Rick questions, even if you slightly understood the answers, and may not always get the expected results.

 


End file.
